Hold Him Close
by musicnotes093
Summary: Episode tag to Life Before His Eyes. What she could not understand was how they protected the scientist with their all, when, actually, her interest is upon that computer nerd.


**Title:** _"Hold Him Close"_

**Rating:** FR13

**Pairing(s):** mentions of Tony/Kate and McGee/Abby

**Warning(s):** Season 9 spoilers

**Summary:** _Episode tag to Life Before His Eyes. _What she could not understand was how they protected the scientist with their all, when, actually, her interest is upon that computer nerd.

**Notes:** I still like Ziva, don't worry. She's just a bit… _different._ *evil grin* Enjoy!

* * *

She took the time in absorbing every detail of the floor as she was escorted through the room in handcuffs by two NCIS agents who, she thought, looked rather scrawny and goofy. To any other onlooker, she appeared to be only taking one last glance at the free world before being confined in a jail. That ignorance she took comfort in. She had better plans. They underestimated her.

From a distance, she could see the squad room that sheltered the team that caught her. To her delight, she saw all of the members—except the team leader—huddled at one of the desks. Her lips stretched into a cunning smile. It amused her to think about what the country's value on freedom was able to afford her. Not to mention their blind mercy that made her plans of revenge sweeter for her and more poisonous to them. All she had to do was ask to see them one last time, couple it with a fake heartfelt plea, and they said yes.

Did they really think they could keep their people safe by letting a terrorist near her targets?

The plan was simple. While they were transporting her, Saleem, an ally of hers, would set an ambush. They get her out, the mission goes back on—flawlessly this time, and they would carry out what they intended to do. Before they could proceed with the last two, although, they had to ensure success. No factor should impede them anymore. So, what better way to do that than maim the team that had the best ability to stop them cold.

It was a simple equation, really. The drunken senior agent's team minus the person who she knew spotted and blocked their progress the last time equals less obstacles.

Sadly, the cops were oblivious to this.

Turning a corner, the two agents behind her delivered her forward to the group, who stopped chattering when they saw her. She looked into their eyes, unfazed by their steely stares, intent of discerning what they were probably thinking.

"What is she doing here?" the playboy senior agent asked the two men, regarding her with hostility.

The playboy senior agent. Very strong and confident, though a few of his personalities leave a lot to be desired. She knew he was using intimidation towards her hours ago in the Interrogation Room, but his charm seeped through his words a few instances. He may have been quick on reeling in women with his seasoned grace, but now, since he was already married, as signified by the ring on his finger, he spends all of it in making sure his wife was happy.

_A one woman man. Good for you,_ she thought.

"She insisted on seeing your team one last time, Agent DiNozzo," one of the men behind her said.

"She shouldn't have been allowed in here," the sensible senior agent frowned.

The sensible senior agent. Stunningly intelligent, for she seemed to be the only one who could read her motive of being there. She must be playboy senior agent's wife. Identical rings, familiar closeness. She seemed a bit exhausted, although. More than likely, she had just had a baby a few days prior, and she was only visiting her husband for lunch.

She made a mental note not to harm any of the two as much as possible. She still had a heart, only that it was decisive on who to take pity on. They should be glad they were chosen.

She turned her attention next to the couple standing quietly on the side, watching her warily. They were both cautious, but the scientist seemed more afraid than the computer nerd. They had the same closeness as the couple opposite them, although their hands were interestingly empty of any promises.

The scientist. She was almost definite that the silence of any wedding bells for them was her idea. It made her wonder about her, though. She was a breathing and living contradiction. Enthusiastic, dedicated, married to her job but…not married to the man who loved her. One could only guess that she was one who took full advantage of having choices.

"What do you want?" Playboy Senior Agent asked her.

She shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to all of you one last time," she answered treacherously.

"You lost any privilege when you planted a bomb on a public park," Sensible Senior Agent pointed out.

"I did not know it was wrong to congratulate people for doing a good job," she said, feigning disappointment. She looked at the scientist, who seemed to pull back in fear slightly. "Especially you. You did a great job in tracing my steps. You found me and pinned these all back to me."

The three senior agents in front of her shifted in their places and, whether they knew it or not, they had formed a barricade between her and the scientist.

She laughed lightly when she saw they were serious about their actions. She observed their faces. It was all priceless. "There is no need to be alarmed," she said. "I mean no harm to her. I am just simply admitting a defeat."

"You won't ever get to her," Playboy Senior Agent told her.

She smiled wily. Then, lifted her eyes to the computer nerd who protected his beloved.

The computer nerd. Quiet, shy, but dangerously capable with what his mind and skills could do. He was able enough to stop her from fulfilling her plans. Though her teammates were oblivious of that fact, he was the one who caused her downfall. But through the kindness of his eyes, she knew he was the factor she needed to subtract for the perfect equation.

What she could not understand was how they protected the scientist with their all, when, actually, her interest is upon that computer nerd. But who was she to complain about a triumph?

"Let's go," one of the men behind her prompted her forward.

She smiled at the scientist. "You should hold him close," she advised, glancing at the computer nerd. "You never know how much time you have together until you never see him again."

They were angered and secretly threatened by what she said, she knew. That was a bonus point. Leaving them guessing and confused was part of the fun.

However, her words were not empty. She would come back. She would come back just for him.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
